Angels and Demons
by Roku-Namikaze
Summary: Sakura was just your ordinary straight A student. She thought life was perfect. That is until she meets him. Follow Sakura and Naruto a former demon by the name of Kyuubi as they battle the demons and angels and learn more about themselves.
1. A Day in the life of Sakura Haruno

**RNN: Wassup everyone!!!**

**Naruto: What the Hell? What happen to RE Konoha Chronicles?**

**RNN: Oh that. Uhh that is currently on hold.**

**Naruto: What?! C'mon I've been waiting to kick some zombiefy ass.**

**RNN: Dude you haven't even enrolled in the Konoha Soldier Corps Academy. Plus you only eight.**

**Naruto: Then get your ass movin' and get my mother (beep) chapter out and get me enroll in the beep academy before I rasengan your beep beep beeeeeeep ass!**

**RNN: Wow here I thought you was an innocent baka. Fine I'll get working on the damn chapter if you do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Fine! RNN does not own any Naruto characters if he did I would have been with Sakura a long time ago plus Ero-sennin wouldn't be dead.**

**RNN: And….**

**Naruto: sighs I'm sorry for threatening you.**

**RNN: That's better. Anyway heres my new story.**

**Naruto: coughsBitchcoughs**

**RNN: I heard that!**

_**Sakura Haruno was just your ordinary teenage girl. She aced every single test in school and was loved by pretty much everyone. She thought life was great, but her whole world was turned upside down the day she met Naruto Uzumaki, a former demon who went by the name of Kyuubi. She thinks of him as a regular teenage heartthrob, but she soon finds out that he is not what she thought he was.. Being a banished demon, Naruto's past catches up with him hurtling Sakura into the supernatural war between angels and demons. While a forbidding love blooms between demon and human, Sakura will soon find out a secret that was kept from her for so many years. A secret involving on who or what she really is.** _

_Beep Beep. _An alarm went off on a nightstand next to a picture frame. The sheets on the bed started ruffling and soon a small slender hand made its way towards the mechanical devil. The alarm was still off even though it was going to face its impending doom. After ten seconds, the hand finally found its target. Forming a fist, the hand smashed the small device. The bed started ruffling once more and a petite pinkette rose up from her queen side bed. The pinkette in nothing but a pink polka dot panty and a similar design bra yawned as she walked towards her bathroom. Taking a quick shower, she found her way towards her closet. Pulling out a red blouse and blue faded jeans, she headed towards her bed. A knock soon filled the quiet sanctuary.

"Sakura, honey, are you awake yet?" a feminine voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Yes _mom_, I'm awake. Just have to finish getting dressed."

"Ok. Breakfast is on the table. Oh and also don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Already did _mom_." (Sheesh can't she see that I'm a grown woman and that I already know how to take care of myself.) The young woman grabs her bookbag and starts her way towards her bedroom's door. As soon as she steps out, she gets blasted in the face with water. Hearing the sound of laughter coming from her left, Sakura turn to see her little brother wielding a water gun. Rage build up inside of her. All she wanted to do was murder the little insect.

"Hahahaha. I got you good. You should hav seen the look on your face. It was priceless." Her ten year old brother then mimicked the way her face look a moment ago. She was outrage. No, she was being outrage. She spent nearly half an hour doing her make and now the punk mess it up. Taking slow steps towards her brother, Sakura thought of all the things she would do to him. She was trying to get herself in check but the sound of her brother's laughter broke whatever morale sense she had left. With a battle cry, she lashed out. Ruy fearing for his safety and well being decided to high tailed it out of there. he turn around but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I swear I won't do it again. Please sis, I love you! I won't do it again." The young lad nearly made a puddle on the floor with all the tears he let loose. His apology though fell on deaf ears. "The hell you won't!" With that said, a rage blinded Sakura lifted her brother up by the collar to eye level. Ruy cold feel the intense killer intent radiating from his sister. It was so intense that it could make even the toughest of men cower in fear.

"If you ever and I mean EVER do that again, I swear I will unleash hell on you. Do you hear me?!" Ruy was scared shitless that the only thing he could do was nod."Good now be a good boy and move out of my way." As soon as she let Ruy go, the poor boy nearly tripped on his way to his room. Continuing her way downstairs, Sakura recalled all the times her brother play pranks on her. Even though she threatened hinm all the time, she couldn't help but love him. " That's what siblings for. They are only there to annoy you. But you can't help but keep on loving them."

When she enters the kitchen, she finds her breakfast next to a Dragonball Z lunch box. Eating her breakfast as quick as possible, she headed towards the front door. "Bye mom. I will be coming late today. I have to stay behind to help Lady Tsunade with paperwork. Bye." Sakura left before her mother could reply. She went down Kasukawa Avenue until she saw a head full of platinum blond her. 'Typical. She always has to make herself look slutty.' The clothing the blond wore would make a father screamed out bloody murder. The blond wore a ery revealing skirt. Too revealing to be in fact cause it gave all the males on the block a perfectly good view of her legs and if you look close enough, her underwear. Her blouse was a little too revealing as well. The view practically screamed "Fuck my face! Look at these babies!" Sensing someone behind her, the blond turn around and smirk. "Well well well. If it isn't Forehead. What you jealous that I'm attracting other people while that bill board of yours is not."

Shut up pig. Isn't there a farm you have to go to. Don't make me call animal control on you Ino-pig." Both girls glared at each other. If someone were to walk by, they could have sworn that these two were bitter enemies. But to those that knew them would readily admit the these two are rivals but also the best of friends. You see their rivalry began when they lay their eyes on Sasuke Uchiha. Not much was known about the guy except that he was rich and in the female population hot. This cause the two friends to end their freindship. they kept their rivalry all the way till 7th grade. Sasuke out of onwhere decides to leave Konoha. No one to this day knows why the prince of coolness, the sultan of hotness decided to just up and leave. It has been three years since then. During the three years, the tow girls renew their friendship. Sakura decided to give up on love until the end of high school while Ino decided to go deep sea hunting. Both though had not had a single boyfriend so far. It is not that they are unwanted. In fact, these two girls are on the Top Ten Konoha High Beauties List with Sakura in #3 and Ino at # two kept their stance and contineu arguing. This kept going for a good ten minutes until their bus arrive. They hopped on and went to their seats. They sat their for twenty minutes when the prestigous Konoha High came into view.

The girls got out and went to the school's side door entrance. This was their hang out spot. They along with a couple of their friends would meet here everyday. Soon a couple could be seen in the distant. It was a female with brown colored haried kept in buns being accompany by a male with long brown hair. The girl may look pretty and all but she was one of the school's best weapon masters. Her father taught her everything she knows about weapons. Anyone who dares to piss her off would have a katana stuck far up their asses. The male next to her is the only one in the entire school crazy enough to sparred with her.

"Hi Neji, Tenten. How it's hanging?" Sakura asked the couple.

"Oh just fine Sakura. Actually Neji here had to go to the hospital last night to make sure he could still reproduce after I 'accidently' hit his jewels with my iron staff. As much as I wanted to fall on the floor and laugh my ass off, I had to help take the poor fella to the hospital." Soon three females starting snickering. 'Note to self: Kill Tenten." Neji was seething with rage and embareesment. Tenten promised him she wouldn't tell a soul. Neji humphed and turn away. The girls kept talking of anything in particular. The rest of their friends soon arrive. Shikamaru along with Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, and Sai left with Neji to have some guy talk. Hinata join the girls in their talk. They went on like this until the bell rang, signaling everyone that school began. They all though that the day would be just like any other schoold days with its couple fights and dramas but for one of them it will be the beginning of an exciting and dangerous journey filled love and secrets.


	2. A Trial Amongst Demons

**RNN: Wassup!!!**

**Naruto: Shut up! And where the hell is the new chapter for RE Konoha?**

**RNN: Uhh, hey isn't that Sakura over there in a bikini?**

**Naruto: huh, where?! Tell me or I'll kill you!**

**RNN: Over there near that suspicious shack.**

**Naruto: oh thanks. (shack's door opens and a hand pulls Naruto in) AHHHHH!!!**

**RNN: Ok while he is gone I'm going to be straight and say that I am losing interest in the other story. I actually don't know where it will go. I may come out with a new chapter but it will take time because I actually enjoy doing this story. I have also noticed all the mistakes I did in the first one chapter I was actually rushing on that one this one I took my time on. Now this chapter will mostly be Naruto POV plus a big ass flashback. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: if I did own Naruto, I wouldn't have a gun being pointed at my head by Masashi's hit man.**

**Several hours before Sakura woke up**

A lone figure in shackles looks up at the council he once fought for. All around him were many others anticipating the verdict. The blonde prisoner was convicted for the murder of a fellow comrade as well as assisting in the escape of an enemy.

The council consisted of the war hawk Danzo, the toad clan head, the snake clan head, and the Hokage, the village's leader.

"What do you plea, Kyuubi?" The snake head Orochimaru asked the blonde male. The blonde looks up at the council, his crimson orbs staring at them.

"Guilty." The figure solemnly said. He went back to staring at the ground. He could feel everyone glare at him though because for an unknown reason, he and his father were branded traitors, scum, and so on. His father has been arrested several times for retaliating. He almost ended up killing a fellow demon for disrespecting his wife. Naruto or better known as Kyuubi have asked his dad on several occasions what happen to his mother. He would always tell him that she is in a better place. Growing up, Naruto grew to value all life. He had never killed until that fateful day.

**Flashback Naruto POV (Two weeks prior)**

_Today was just a regular day for me. The damn alarm clock woke up an hour after the designated time __**again**__. I had to rush to the Hokage's Mansion due to a meeting I'm having with the old man.__** Sheesh, when is that old man going to get relieved of that position.**__ As I ran down the crowded streets, I couldn't help but notice the glares everyone gave me. Since I can remember, my father and I have been hate for some reason. When I was younger, I asked dear old dad why people hate us so much. He would always give me the same answer: "I'll tell you when you're older." Yeah, uhh, I'm sixteen and a warrior at that but he still hasn't told me a thing. Speaking of my dad, he was once a famous warrior. He was a renowned warrior that went by the alias Yellow Flash. His real name though is Minato Namikaze. He named me Naruto Uzumaki. He gave me mom's maiden name though I mostly go by Kyuubi._

_Arriving at the Hokage's mansion, I was led by an anbu to the Hokage's Quarters. There, I waited for at least 5 minutes until Lord Madara's secretary came out the room with her clothes dishevel. I couldn't help but notice the love bite on her neck. Heh, I'm as surprised as you are that a sixty-something year old man can get any these days. The young woman fixes her dress and told me to go in. Inside the room, I saw an old man surrounded by shelves fill with books and scrolls containing important documents._

_"Ahh. Welcome Kyuubi. To what do I owe thee?" even though he tries to say it as formal as possible, I could sense the hate in his words. "Sir, I receive a message that you have a mission for me."_

_"Ahh, yes. You'll meet up with Squad dragon. The four of you will leave in two hours for Draconian Forest. We receive news that Sarutobi's forces have infiltrated our lands. You are to intercept the enemy and eliminate them. Leave no evidence behind our involvement. Understood."_

_"Sir, yes, sir." I saluted to the old man and left. The information that was given to me gave me a bad feeling. Preparing for the journey, I couldn't help but wonder if this was all a ruse. After getting prepare, I went to the front gates to meet the squad I would accompany. Once there, I came face to face or face to mask with three masked Anbu. There were two males and a female. One of the males wore a dragon mask (__**Must be their leader)**__; the other wore a dog mask.__The female wore a tiger mask. Without even greeting me, the three of them embark on their journey. I follow them and soon the four of us were on our way to the Draconian Forest._

_**2 Days Later in Flashback**_

_We trekked through dangerous forests, freaking cold ass mountains, cross many rivers, faced man eating toads, and even survive the wrath of a very pissed off Tiger (the anbu). Currently, the four of us stop in order to rest up. I left the group in order to wash the grime off my shoes at the nearest river. As I knelt down to scrub off the dirt off my shoes, I heard a sound coming from my left. Taking the kunai I had hidden up my sleeve, I got into my infamous Kitsune stance. (__**Imagine him in kyuubi mode**__). Suddenly, a bear came into my view. I felt cheap at that moment. I went into my attack stance on a BEAR! Thank god nobody saw that. I put my kunai away and got up. I was well on my way to camp when all of a sudden the bear that disturb me attack. Again, I felt cheap. How could I let my guard down? The bear try to slash my right arm. Rolling to the left, I pull out my kunai once again. The bear then puff into smoke. I stood there wondering how the hell a bear knows basic ninjutsu. That's when reality struck me hard. Once the smoke clear, a lone figure stood where the bear once stood. The figure had a feminine body. __**Is that a woman? Wait it is. Whoa, she is hot.**__ The woman was clad in armor. The armor barely covers the woman's breasts as well as her other womanly parts. It barely covers her rear posterior. Heat came into my face immediately. The armor clad female had dark orange hair. She stood at roughly 5'4". She had a short bronze sword strapped to her side. Unsheathing the weapon, she raises the blade towards me. When she raised her blade, I noticed the light dwellers' insignia. It was a shield on top of two blades. A winged man stood behind the weapons. She was a member of Sarutobi's elite Angel's Squad. Translucent wings soon appear on the woman's back._

_"In the name of Hiruzen Sarutobi, I hereby proclaimed you dead. Die demon." She swung her sword at me. I immediately duck down. She raises her blade once more. Seizing the opportunity, I leg sweep her. She let go of the blade and fell down. I grab the blade while it was in midair and brought it down on her in a stabbing position. She stops the blade with her left foot and kicked it away with her right. I was shocked. Seeing how I was reacting, she laid one in my crotch. I grab my crotch and started gasping for air. As soon as I got myself together, I was socked in the face. I flew back a couple feet. Blood trickled down my forehead. I was pissed off yet aroused somehow. This is the first female that has even laid a single hit on me. I got up and noticed she was gone. I turned around and came face to face with the spunky girl. I felt clod steel against my throat. The female bested me in a fight. Now my pride was at stake. I had two options: A) Surrender and keep whatever dignity I had left or B) Continue fighting. Of course I went with the latter. I grab her weaponless arm with my right arm. My left immediately swats her blade away and grab her other arm. I push her against the tree behind her. She started struggling under my grasp. She tried to kick my crotch again but I wasn't going to let that happen. I press both of our bodies together. Since I was taller that her, I had to look down. I regretted doing that soon enough because I had a perfect view of her beautiful face and luscious chest. It didn't help that her chest were against my own. I brought my face down to her left ear. Now don't start discriminating me. I am not a perv but she kicked me in my god dam nuts. I at least deserve some sort of revenge. In a husky voice, I asked her why someone as beautiful as her is doing in a dangerous place as the Draconian Forest. I immediately saw the heat rushed to her face after the beautiful comment._

_"I don't need to tell you anything, demon scum." She furiously said while trying to get rid of the blush that crept to her face._

_"Listen either you tell me what you're here or I'll ravish this beautiful body of yours." Now I know she would spill the beans. I sense the fear radiating from her. She really thought I was going to rape her. I may be a demon and a baka but I respect women. I would never do such a thing. But I really needed to know why she is here in the first place. She gave me no choice._

_"Alright, I'll tell you just please don't rape me." Fear was evident in her voice. She must have joined the elite squad recently if she was this scare. She immediately told me that she along with 4 others were accompanying a traveling group of merchants, women, and children to the nearest village. They were on their way when their caravan carrying the women and their children were attacked by three masked demons. She recalled seeing one with a dragon mask. She then went on to say that she strayed off the group in order to kill the ones responsible for the deaths of the women and the children. She paraded around as a bear in order to have the element of surprise. She kept searching for an hour when she came upon me. I silently gasp when she mention the description of one of the murderers. But I was also pissed off. I may be a demon but I'll never kill or hurt a woman or a child. I let her go. She was surprise at my sudden move. She believe I was going to attack but I was in no mood to fight. I told her that I was not the one she is looking for. She grabbed her sword and left. I stood there for what seem like an eternity. I decided to go back to camp. There I notice I was the only one there. I decided to rest after today's events._

_**(Next Day)**_

_I found myself still alone. I went to the nearest lake and capture a couple fish. Using a simple katon jutsu, I eat my breakfast. I went back to the spot where I met the young female warrior. I sat down by the nearest tree. I started dozing off and soon my head fell down. During my nap, I had a dream. I was standing in the ruins of what seem like a city. Next to me was a pink haired girl around my age. She was staring at something in the distant. She then call me by my real name and told me that the end is near for the both of us. I heard myself say that he would die before letting whatever is heading our way hurt her. She turns to look at me. She leans forward as do I. Our lips meet for a second. I or dream me tells her he loves her. She does the same and soon the sound of an army approaching could be heard coming from opposite sides. The sound of war was the last thing I heard before waking up. As I get up, I hear an explosion coming from the distant. I jump up to a tree branch. From there, I jump from branch to branch till I reach the top branch. Smoke was rising in the distant. With my sensitive hearing, I heard the sound of metal clashing against each other. Soon it stop. I immediately went to the battle zone to find out what is going on. It took me approximately five minutes. When I arrive I found two of my comrades dead. I identified the two mutilated bodies as the Dog and Tiger anbu. After inspecting the bodies, I heard whimpers coming from a couple meters away. What I saw made me sick. Not sick as in I'm going to throw up. It was more like being disgusted by the actions of my own kind. There stood Dragon over a naked female. It was the same female from yesterday. I don't know why but something in me snapped. Pulling out my kunai, I dashed towards an unsuspecting Dragon. Since he had his back to me, I was able to slit his throat without noticing me. His blood soaked my kunai and my hand. His body slumped down. The female warrior stares up at me with shock written across her face. She was probably confused as to why I just kill my own kind. I took off my anbu jacket in order to take off my shirt. Seeing this action, the girl became frightened. She probably thought I was going to rape her. I offer her my shirt. She took it with caution. I turn around to give her some privacy and as well as put my jacket back on. She tap my shoulder a few minutes later to signal me she was done. My shirt looks loosely on her. She had tears streaming down her face. I really hated to see anyone cry, so I brush the tears away._

_"Why did you save me?" she asked hoarsely._

_"I was raised to respect women. What I did yesterday was to get information out of you. Plus I hate seeing women in trouble. I especially hate rapist. A friend of mine was rape when she was 12. She was never the same. She became cold soon after that. She hates being around men including myself. I made a vow that I will never let that happen again. Now I think you should leave. When a demon dies, a squad is sent to retrieve their body. Also they are to eliminate whatever that demon saw last. Now go, I'll take full responsibility." With my sensitive hearing, I heard the sound of footsteps coming from afar._

_"Thank you." The girl came over to me and gave me a quick kiss on my check before leaving. No more than ten minutes later, the retrieval squad arrives. I was placed under arrest after telling them that I kill my comrades in cold blood._

**(Present Time)(End of POV)**

The council return from their break in which they would decide my fate. Everyone stood up as the council walk down the aisle. They each took their respective seat. Danzo cough, signaling everyone to sit down, stay seated, shut up, and wait for the final verdict.

"Councilmen, what is the verdict?" the Hokage asked.

"After further debates, we find the defendant, Naruto "Kyuubi" Uzumaki Namikaze, guilty of all charges." As soon as this was announced, everyone in the room started cheering. One figure left the courtroom in tears. He couldn't, no wouldn't face his son. He was the last thing that he had to remember her and now he is gone. "Naruto, you are hereby sentenced to death. Any last words? No, then guards please take Mr. Uzumaki back to his cell where he shall await for his execution." The guards immediately follow orders. They grab Naruto and drag him out of the courtroom while the crowd yells out derogatory comments such as "the monster is finally getting what he deserves." The guards bring Naruto to what seem like an old wear-down building but in reality it was where the executions took place. No less than a few seconds both guards fell down to the floor dead. Naruto turn around to find his dad wielding a bloody three-pronged kunai.

"Naruto, get out of here. I'll hold them off as long as I can. Run till your feet bleeds. Don't ever look back and always remember that your mother and I will always love you and will always be with you."

"No dad, I'll take my punishment."

"I knew you would say something like that so I had a backup plan." Minato went through a string of hand signs. Soon Naruto's vision started to get blurry. Naruto blackout after a few seconds. Minato grab Naruto before he could fall and made a single clone. The clone knowing exactly what to do, took Naruto of his hands and teleported out of the building using Hirashin. Soon cries of pain and death were heard coming from the inside of the building. The clone once again teleports Naruto but this time to a city buzzing with life. The clone puts Naruto down and lets out a single tear before poofing into nothingness. Minato Namikaze gave up his life for his son to escape. He brought him to the human city Konoha.

**I bet you all are like oh no he didn't. well i got news flash I DID. HA! Yes Minato is dead but he will be in later chapters during flashbacks. Now you all are wondering where is Kushina and why did Naruto's people hated her so much. Again you just have to wait. Oh and yes for those that read the dream part, that will be a major and I mean MAJOR battle in the future. **


	3. Two Worlds Collide

**Naruto: WTF MAN! It's been a year since you updated this story. What the hell happen?**

**Roku: Ugh I was busy with school, work, taking the SAT, finding the right college, ignoring Twilight fans, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Modern Warfare 2, Bad Company Battlefield 2, God Of War 3, Avatar, Sherlock Holmes...**

**Naruto: ALRIGHT! You took the time to do all that and yet you couldn't do this?**

**Roku: Hey man I had tons of essays to do, movies to watch, and games to play! Plus I was bored. Anyway, it is good to be back. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously if this author own Naruto, we wouldn't be getting manga chapters release every week. Not even every month.**

**Roku: Screw You Disclaimer!**

**Warning: Adult themes are mention in the following chapter. You have been warned.**

Chapter 3: Two Worlds Collide

Night came upon the city as quickly as the sun came up. The city was bustling with nightlife. Women stood out in very skimpy dresses on the corners of the red light district. Men joked with one another as a waitress handed over the vast bottles of alcohol. Children were playing the latest gaming sensation, constantly yelling into the plastic earpiece. Teenagers left the safety of their homes to visit friends, lovers, and the occasional fuck buddies. Neon lights decorated the city, giving the city a majestic glow. The shopping mall district was currently over run by swarms of teenagers waiting for the premier of Eclipse. The night life was the defining moment for most. The exception being one Haruno Sakura.

The young woman was currently on her way home after a late shift. She hated the night for numerous reasons. She hates how men showed their true colors by getting drunk and fucking the first girl they see. She hates how some of her female classmates are selling their bodies to the very same men she hates. She hates it for the trauma inducing fluorescent lights that hanged throughout the city. She especially hates it for the multitudes of times a drunk man comes out of a bar to sexually harass her only to be on the receiving end of a well place kick to the groin. Years of kickboxing sometimes helps in situations like this. As she strode down the street, Sakura encounters your regular drunken male. A quick kick, and the poor bastard is out for the count. Rounding around the corner, Sakura encounters a fellow classmate currently being grope by two men while making out with another. The very promiscuous girl stops and leers at Sakura. She looks the pinkette over, contemplating whether or not to enjoy some lesbian fun. She was however tasked with giving ministrations to a fourth man who decided to join the former foursome. Sakura disgusted at what would soon be a gang bang left rather quickly. She walks by similar prostitution cases, several unconscious bodies on the floor, and one very noisy house. The thoughts that penetrated the young woman's mind would leave any disturb but she was accustom to all this. Rounding around the last corner to her neighborhood, Sakura heard some kind of commotion going on in one of the streets many alleyways. Standing at the foot of the entrance, Sakura was shocked by what she saw. Four boys surrounded a fifth, who from what she could see, appear to be unconscious. Each boy took turns kicking the bloodied figure. Some went as far as spitting on him while one was about to urinate on the poor fellow. The moon light illuminated the dark alleyway. Sakura saw the damage that was being dealt to the boy. His clothing was torn apart, blood trickled down the side of his face form the numerous hits, his blonde locks now cover in his own crimson liquid.

Minutes went by until finally the four boys had enough. Quickly hiding behind the dumpster, Sakura watch as the four boys left rather joyously. Coming out of her spot, Sakura quickly headed over to the young man. She finally comes upon the blonde figure to find him cover in blood and urine. She suddenly had the urge to find the four fuckers and beat them senseless.

Small groans could be heard from the young man before her. Opening one bloody eye, the young man the blurry image of a young woman. Barely able o speak, the young man let out a simple "help". Sakura takes one of his blood soaked arms and places it around her neck. Supporting the barely conscious body with her own, Sakura slowly walks out of the alley. What should have been a five minute walk down the street led to a fifteen minute walk. Unable to support the body no more, Sakura yells out to her mom to aid her. As she stood on the sidewalk leading to her home, Sakura felt a small ominous breeze through her clothing. She had this feeling that something big is heading her way. Her attention then return to the young man. She took notice of his unruly blonde locks, his unusual whisker like scars, and the lone cerulean eye that was peering out. She had this feeling that she had met him before but where though.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's loud gasp. The young woman's father appears out of the doorway to see the commotion. His eyes landing on the blonde figure, the male rushes over to his daughter and takes over her duty. Hoisting the boy's body on to his shoulder, the man leads his two girls back inside.

An ambulance arrives just fifteen minutes later.

-Page Break-

It has been two days since the boy was found. Sakura and her family tried tracking down the boy's family but with no such luck. The entire town has no idea as to who he is or where he came from. The Department of Child and Family Services tried stepping into the affair but the Harunos wouldn't have any of it. Sakura has visited the boy the most. She has kept a close watch on him. The undying feeling of familiarity still stuck with her. She feels as she had met him before yet she has not. She waits patiently for the young man to wake up to receive answers as to why she feels this way. Three more days passes by. The government has strengthen their resolve to acquire the boy but were constantly shut down by the Haruno family. On the fourth day, Sakura fell asleep while visiting the boy or fox boy as she playfully calls him. She woke up late into the night to find the young man awake, staring into the night sky.

**And that is it for today folks. I had a great time doing this chapter as I wrote this one day in class when I was trying to zone the teacher out. Yeah it worked...for about five minutes. LOL**

**Anyway, I apologize for any who felt disturb by this. I am currently trying to figure out which writing style suits me as I am in the works of publishing my own series. Here is a sample of the first entry in the series entitled **Night:

_Centuries ago, two clans fought for dominance. These two clans were nameless. The humans, who had lost large numbers of men, women, and children due to their constant quarrels, name the two clans Lycans and Vampires. The two clans fought one another for supreme control of the night. A young group of humans, fed up with the constant fighting, took it upon themselves to stop the violence, thus the Order was born. Now in the year 2010, a young Hunter by the name of Wilberto is on the hunt for the Lycan who murder his best friend and rival, Jack. Accompanying the young Hunter is a Hunter in training and Jack's baby sister, Maily. Giving the task of not only hunting down Lycans and Vampires alike, Wilberto is force to train the same girl he has been avoiding for the past two years. Betrayal, love, secrets, and death awaits the young Hunter as he travels down the path of revenge._

**And before anyone asks, No it is not like Twilight. The book will mostly take place at night, thus the title, because Vampires dies from exposure to the sun in my book while Lycans, although they can transform in daylight, prefer to attack at night. And yes the Lycans can be kill by a silver bullet.**


	4. Into the Darkness I Fall

**Roku: Welcome back to another –BAM-**

**Naruto: Where the hell have you been? Is this how you going to update huh?**

**Roku: Go to hell Naruto, I was busy contemplating life and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, don't ever let this author gain ownership of the manga series. **

**Roku: You can go to hell as well!**

**Disclaimer/Naruto: You first!**

_Chapter 4: Into The Darkness I Fall, Out of the Light You Come_

Sakura

I stared intently at the blonde's back, my body refusing to bulge any further. The young man stared at the full moon that penetrated the night sky. Its bright rays enshroud the young man, bringing forth his features. I was transfixed by the blonde's handsome features. The hospital cloths, slipped off by his awakening, reveal a well toned, six pack body. I knew it wasn't right to stare but as a young woman let alone a teenager, I could not help but stare. It was as if my brain was trying to stitch this moment into my memory, forever remember. It felt like an eternity as I took in every detail down to the last one. I must have been in heaven because I almost didn't catch him asking where he was at.

"Uh, sorry, my bad. You're in the hospital. You were pretty banged up. The doctors say you're going to be fine but we need to find your parents to inform them of what has happened."

I don't know what did it or if I said something hurtful, but he immediately hung his head down. I was about to ask him what's wrong when the tears came rolling down. Small sobs escaped his rough lips. Tears stream down over his whiskered cheeks. I stood there unable to do anything to comfort him. It took me several seconds before I compose myself and wrap my little arms around his big frame. He looks at me for a second before sobbing into my chest. We stay in that position for an hour before I heard soft snores emanating from him. During the time I lay him down on the bed and the walk to the door, I heard the whisper of a name.

_Dad._

Unknown POV

I watch as the blurs of many cars drove by. I stared at the many vehicles, ignoring the annoying voice of my self proclaim girlfriend. The cars outside provided a great distraction from the redhead I met months ago. Today she was extra chatty. It must be because she is moving to a foreign country. A country I long since forgotten. I look upon the scenery as I let my mind wander to the past. Many faces kept popping up, one more than others. The girl with the bright pink hair whose name I have forgotten has been popping up in my head for the past two weeks. Although my memory of my hometown isn't as clear as it used to be, I can still remember her as one of my many fangirls. I wonder how she is doing. Maybe she- my train of thoughts halted due to my driver hitting a pothole. I look forward towards the large city that lay before us. A sign a few meters ahead told me where we were at.

It would seem that the last of the Uchiha has finally return back to where it all began.

Konoha.

Naruto's POV

Darkness. That is what has enveloped my sore body. The darkness consumes me into an everlasting black shroud. My body floated amongst the dark shrouds. My body soon launches forward, setting face forward towards a blinding light ahead of me. I remember the first time this happened. I could remember his voice clear as day as he told me to stay away from the light. That time, I did not want to leave him alone. But now I have nothing to live for. I felt myself being envelop in the white light, the warmth returning to my cold body. As soon as the light reaches my forearm, I felt myself being pull. I fell into the everlasting darkness. Screams erupted from my mouth. I stare wide eye at the diminishing light. I tried to reach for it but to no avail. The light stops diminishing and takes the shape of a woman. A woman I thought I would never meet in my life. A few simple words left her mouth:

_Live for the both of us._

I could not stop the tears cascading down my whiskered cheeks.

_**For you, for Dad, I will live.**_

_**Mom.**_

Sakura's POV

School. It was the place parents send their kids to be babysat. I mean taught. But as you get older, you truly see what it is: Hell. I hate school with a passion. Yet I must attend to keep up the preppy girl façade. My parents really want the best out of me. I hate the fact that they always use the "I want you to be better than me" line. I know that there are people out there that love school but to each their own. The only thing I dislike more than school though is Monday. Ugh, for some reason, you are always tired the most on Mondays.

I look over at my clock to see if it's time. The clock says 6:50. Damn, it seems I would have to walk to school. I put on my makeup after a quick shower though I don't know why. I stop trying to impress boys years ago when he left. Although I have moved on, I still feel like a part of me left with him. I rush out of the room and out of my house only to be blinded by the intense sunlight. Damn Konoha and its out of whack weather. Placing a small hand over my eyes, my sight return with the usual black/purple spot you see when staring into the sun for a while. God, that is annoying. I resume my walk to school, occasionally stopping for traffic at crossroads. As I walk, my mind began to wander to last night's events.

The poor guy kept crying while mumbling dad. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what that meant. A knot form in my stomach as I walk. I felt queasy and somewhat disoriented. For some reason, I had that empty feeling. I knew what it right away what it was.

Pity.

Naruto's POV

The Darkness embodies evil. That is what humans think. I am a denizen of that Darkness but I shone bright in it. Today, however, I am the Darkness. I can't see, feel, taste, or hear anything. I am scared. Scared of this Darkness. Of myself. I could feel its evil roots taking place in my heart. All I want is blood. Whose blood. Theirs. I want to rip them limb from bloody limb. I want to decorate the room with their guts. I want to gauge their eyes out of their sockets and forcibly feed it to them. I want to shower in their blood. All I want is for them to die. To die a horrible painful death for what they had done to my father, my family. The Darkness was once my enemy. Now I welcome it with open arms. **I am thy friend,** it said.

I embrace the Darkness. I have nothing to live for now. But yet I must for my parents. Revenge. A feeling I thought I would never experience now fills my very soul. A darken path reveals itself before me. I land on the path gracefully. I kept walking until the end of the path. The Mass Darkness lies before me. Taking one more step, I fall. As I fall, a bright light appears. Thinking it was my mother, I kept falling. The light soon forms features. It takes the form of a young girl. A girl with light pink hair.

_Into the Darkness I fall, out of the Light you come._

_**My Savior.**_

**Next Chapter: Awakening**

_Ever since I lay eyes upon her, I could not wrestle her out of my mind. I thought of her, of cherry blossoms trees. Her beauty was indescribable. She was unconditionally beautiful._


	5. First Strike

**Roku:...Hi...**

**Sakura: Hey, so where is Naruto?**

**Roku: Fired, legal action, along with Disclaimer**

**Sakura: So...**

**Roku:...I own nothing. Now on with the story.**

**Roku+Sakura:...**

Chapter 05 First Strike

**Naruto POV**

I woke up to find the pinkette snoring on the chair next to my bed. A little bit of drool escape her luscious lips. She sat there with her head tilted to the side in a cute way. I found her irresistible but yet I found these strange feelings well strange. I barely know the girl aside from the dream but I feel connected to her in way.

I reluctantly turn gaze from the girl to the window that stood between me and the open world. Getting off the bed, I placed a foot on the marble floor. Pain surge throughout my body as my foot came in contact with the cold stone. Ignoring the initial surge, I place the other foot down. Same end result. I concluded it might have been due to my inactive days. Damn, I am going to have to reformat my training schedule again to make up for the lost time in this miserable white hellhole.

I gave myself a few minutes to adjust to the pain. I glance over my shoulder to see if the young woman was still asleep. I kept on walking once it was confirm that she was. Once I got to the window, I lay against the wall next to it to catch my breath. I kept wincing in pain throughout the whole walk. Half a minute later, I was standing directly in front of the window. I raise my right hand and pulled a few of the blinds apart. Sunlight penetrated my vision, temporarily rendering me blind. The colored dots that appear in my peripheral distorted any objects outside. My eyes finally adjusted to the light and set its sight upon the outside world for the first time in days. The world was different from my world. While my former home was more colonial than technological, this city seems straight out of a science fiction novel. Metal beasts roared down cement padded roads, businessmen or what seems like it kept talking to their palms (what strange people), and birds unlike any I have seen perched across multiple rooftops. Cries of babies mixed with those from the metal beasts as women and men strolled down the street with baby carriages. The noise penetrated my sensitive hearing full force. Anxiety crept in as I stared at this strange world. Even though I have been to this world before, it was during a time where men wore armor and carried a sword and shield. My breathing picked up rapidly. I felt as if my lungs were going to burst from the rapid breathing. Then it happen. I don't know where it came from or how it happened, but the stench of blood penetrated my nostrils. I could already feel myself losing control to HIM. HE is the side I had long sought to be rid off. A blood thirsty growl escapes my lips. My teeth began to lengthen as my canines turn sharper. I was loosing control fast.

"Hey." My transformation halted in mid point. I turn around to find her standing, the drool wiped off her angelic face. She had a worried expression written all over it. Her pink locks flowed perfectly behind her. I was beyond speechless. She was beautiful in my dream but here in front of me was no human but an angel. I must have been staring for a while because she seems to have gotten bit annoyed. I gave her the simplest reply I could muster.

"Hey." Yeah, real smooth Naruto. But hey it lightened up the mood.

"So what you doing?" She spoke all this while placing her hands behind her, and leaning a bit forward while balancing from one heel to the other. I must admit I found this action quite sexy. "I was looking out the window."

"Oh." She walks up and stands next to me as she too looks out. "It sure looks pleasant outside. It sure looks like a nice day to go out and play with friends." She turns to me with a smile grace on her face. "Hey, are you alright?" Her smile drops a bit a she stares intently into my eyes. For the first time, emerald green met oceanic blue, and it was a pleasant moment. But unfortunately for me, it was short lived.

"Um yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be spacing out a lot."

"Well I um... I was thinking about when I am getting out."

"Oh, well I could go get the doctor if you want. Maybe he will give you an estimate of when you will be release." She was about to leave but I quickly reach out in time to stop her.

"I like the gesture but no not yet. Will you please stay a bit longer?"

She blush a little when she gave me her reply. We stood next to each other as we stare into the outside world. We talked quite a bit, often times it was more on things we like and hobbies. I made sure to not reveal anything that might lead her to knowing my true origins. I felt a warm feeling next to her throughout the whole thing. Whatever the feeling was, I know I did not wanted this moment to end.

**End POV**

**Demon World  
Location: **_**Akumagakure**_**  
Objective: **_**Assassinate the Hokage**_

Team Six moved swiftly through the dense forest. Night has fallen long ago; its majestic twilight masked the team's features as night illuminated three miles away. They move in unison as they set their eyes on their target, Akumagakure. Their objective was to assassinate the village's leader, Madara Uchiha. However, this was no easy task as they would face a man who has stared into Death's eyes and laughed. He was a man often described as something more than a man but less than a god. They would face the man responsible for the genocide he committed at First Assault. A man that was right up their alley.

Team Six isn't your regular assassination team. No, it is the best of the best. They haven't lost a member throughout the team's 58 mission career. None of the other teams could say that. When their commander, the High Angel, offer them the job, they immediately accepted.

The team comprised of 24 members had three splinter groups: Sabotage, Infiltration, and Assault. Sabotage dealt with sabotaging the enemy's defenses, gathering intel, and other things. Infiltration dealt with infiltrating the enemy's compound to scour the place for Sabotage and Assault. It often included helping out POWs or prisoners of war escape. Assault has easily the best job: eliminate all, leave nothing behind.

Team Six was currently three miles away from the Demon village. Their plane would spring into action after a mile. Sabotage would lead the mission by taking out the enemy's defenses which were field shields that alerted the demon seal masters of everyone leaving and entering the village. With the mile intermission over, Sabotage sprung into action. The eight men group split into groups of two. Each sub group would cover a certain spot around the invisible barrier. They situated themselves like a compass. The team covered the northern, southern, eastern, and western most spots of the barrier. Hands weave through multiple signs as one member of each sub group kept a lookout while the other performs the seals. The seal being performed allow the Team safe passage through the barrier. It also made sure that the demon seal masters were not alerted by the intrusion. With Sabotage's work done, Infiltration set out to do their work.

Infiltration consisted of both men and women. Both gender had their own specific jobs. The women were taught in the art of seduction which was pretty helpful when gathering information. Men were also taught in the art of seduction but not the same as their female counterparts. Both however were trained in close quarter combat, espionage, deceit, immunity to alcohol and most poisons, among other things. Their current job involve the women using their seductive skills on drunk men as it was easier to gain information from a drunk male than one who wasn't drunk. The men would not only keep an eye on the women but also converse with the other patrons for information. They would try to gather any form of information on the Hokage. With this information, Assault would head to the Hokage's location and eliminate him once and for all.

Both genders changed their attire to that of civilian customs. It was simple garbs, cheaply made, so it didn't take a lot to fool anyone into believing they were civilians. With the go ahead from their captain, a burly man whose massive physique can be seen from a mile away, the team began their mission. It didn't take long for them to find the bars as it were the only establishments open late at this hour. Not to cause any suspicion, the group began entering as couples, individually, or as a group of friends celebrating a special occasion. When the group began entering, they were assaulted first by the alcohol's hard stench. The stench subsided, with the groups distancing themselves from one another. The women who weren't coupled up with some of their male teammates use their assets to flirtatiously string up a few of the drunken patrons. As for the single men, they spent most of their time drinking while keeping an open ear for any valuable information. They did their best to block all the conversations involving wives, kids, work, and the occasional banter. Nearly an hour passes before they finally struck gold. A middle age man stumbles in swearing a storm about Madara. One of the men signaled one of his female counterparts to weasel information out of the poor fellow. The woman, a beautiful azure haired, hazel eye angel, sauntered over to the angry man. She flirted with him to calm him down while slipping a pill into his drink when he wasn't looking. The pill was use to loosen the man's tongue. It was quite effective as the man soon began spilling out his life story. When it got to the matter with the Hokage, the woman listened closely. She was able to find out that he was an aide to the Hokage until today. She was able to learn about where he lives, what he likes to eat, how he likes his bed to be made, and who he has been conversing with lately. One name in particular brought up suspicions: Danzou. Danzou is the founder and leader of ROOT, an ANBU subgroup that operated under Danzou. He is also one of Lord Sarutobi's aides which meant either the information the guy gave was a false lead or the angels had a traitor in their mist. The man finally passed out leaving the agent to return back to her teammates. They left in a similar fashion to how they enter. They avoided anyone that weren't friendly to present the information to Assault quickly. They arrive at the meeting point around three in the morning. Their campsite was litter by the two remaining groups. The information was relayed quickly and the decision on how to handle the Danzou problem was taken care of. Team Sabotage dismissed one of their own and told him to relay the recent revelations back to Lord Sarutobi as quickly as possible.

Unbeknownst to them, the group was being spied on. Hiding in the forest nearby was what one may presume a child. This was no child but a Nene Demon, one whose physical features is that of a child often used to deceive their prey. The Hokage uses these demons sometimes when he feels someone has infiltrated his village. The Nene listened rather closely to the plans being lain out. Once it was sure it had sufficient information, it set out on its way towards the Hokage's home estate. It ran with such incredible speed for its body size. In less than ten minutes, the Nene stood outside of the estate. It knocks on the huge doorway only to be confronted by a massive demon. This demon was the Gate Keeper. Its body has many pores around its upper torso area. Many scars were spread across its body from past battles. Its grotesque body complimented well the massive cleaver on its back. The cleaver was heavily disfigured and covered in dry blood, a testament to all who have fallen at the demon's hands.

"Hokage, talk, important." One thing about Nenes were that they could barely keep a sentence straight. The Keeper moved aside, knowing that the demon before it was their Hokage's agent. The Nene move quickly through the estate, going up two flights of stairs, down two hallways, and finally up the last staircase until finally coming upon a door made from the finest trees in the demon realm. It was about to knock when a calm but powerful voice from inside the room beckon it to come in. Opening the door, the Nene met his lord. Standing next to an open window, with his back turn towards the door, was Madara. He was dressed in his regular clothing (current attire in manga), mask adorning his face. It has often been a subject of speculation as to why he wears a mask. Many guesses that he is disfigured, or in some cases (amongst the more idiotic demons), has beaver teeth. But the truth is the mask is merely a symbol of a creature that nearly destroyed the angelic order. Fascinated by its mighty power, Madara became obsess with reviving this ancient evil.

Without turning around, he questions the messenger. The messenger told his leader of his findings. Whether he was troubled by the information or not, Madara kept his calm composure. With a wave of his hand, the messenger was given his leave. Once again alone, the Lord of Demons stared out at his village. He did this for several minutes before he was interrupted by the arrival of his secret organization. An organization with a single purpose: to locate and capture the nine seals needed to release the ancient beast. Turning about, Madara came face to face with nine of the original members and its newest recruit. Their cloaks all garner the same red cloud. Their status and rank shown by the ring they all wore. Before him stood the demons' most fearsome group, the Akatsuki. A smile form under his mask; his cold, calculated eyes staring at his subordinates. The angels can celebrate with throwing the first strike but it won't matter in the end. For in the end, he will prevail.

**Sakura+Roku:...**

**Distant Voice: I'll kill you Roku!**

**Distant Voice #2: Not if I kill him first!**

**Sakura: Um.. Roku?**

**Roku:...crap**

_Preview: Next time on A&D, with the Angels leading the first strike, it is now time for Madara to lead his own strike. And now information regarding Madara's plans are surfacing. Who are Akatsuki looking for? Who are the individuals containing the nine seals? Will the distant voices succeed in killing Roku? Stay tune for another exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z!_

**Roku:... *glare***

_Preview: I meant Angels & Demons!_

_P.S. It may seem like I have forgotten about the 4th chapter but don't worry the Darkness in him will actually play a pivotal role when it comes to his darker half. Oh and the seals are NOT with the bijuu hosts (there are none in the story for clarification) so that means Naruto is not a target as I am portraying Naruto and Kyuubi as one entity. Those nine people are...for me to know for now. :)_

_Chapter 6 title Red Dawn_

_"They say blood is thicker than water. I never believe that saying. Why don't we test it out?"_


End file.
